


Боль, песок и пыль

by syn_filifjonky



Series: Бриджуотерские колокола [1]
Category: Captain Blood - Rafael Sabatini
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, ангст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syn_filifjonky/pseuds/syn_filifjonky
Summary: Описание экзекуции полковника Бишопа над Джереми Питтом.





	Боль, песок и пыль

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Кризис](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/334428) by NaToth. 



Сначала они тащат тебя к месту казни - мимо тростниковых плантаций, мимо дома надсмотрщика, - и ты видишь морскую бухту с высоты берега, видишь морскую лазурную синь и корабли.  
Потом тебя валят на землю, на мягкий прибрежный песок, двое негров держат тебя, больно выкручивая руки-ноги, бесцеремонно пихают под ребра, заковывают в колодки.  
Потом первый удар, которого ты ждешь, кусая губы, долгий с оттяжкой, такой, что, кажется, длится несколько секунд, и ты успеваешь подумать: "ну, это еще ничего, терпеть можно - о господи, как это терпеть?!" Сколько их предстоит? Пятьдесят? Сто? Ты стараешься не кричать, изо всех сил стараешься не кричать, и только вздрагиваешь всем телом от каждого удара. И ты не вскрикиваешь ни разу, но в конце концов не можешь сдержаться и, катая голову по песку, всхлипывая, тихо плачешь, глотая слёзы...  
Песок, песок и пыль, мешаясь со слезами, хрустят на зубах. Когда всё прекращается, боль остается. Не наступает даже особого облегчения. Боль даже усиливается от палящего жара и облепивших раны мух.  
Бог знает, сколько это длится. Потом рядом появляется Блад. Он что-то делает, и тебе становится легче, мухи уже не так кусают. Он обмывает тебе лицо от пыли, расспрашивает тебя о том, что случилось. Потом появляется полковник... Ты помнишь появившийся в бухте, подплывающий к берегу огромный корабль.  
Дальше ты помнишь уже урывками, перемежающимися проблесками сознания. Кажется, тебя несут на носилках, потом в лодке тебя доставляют на борт - или это было уже на борту? - в каком-то тесном помещении, полусидя возле Блада, положив голову к нему на плечо, он осторожно поддерживает тебя - а потом уже точно в каюте, и Блад обтирает тебя какими-то мокрыми тряпками, обмывает, насколько возможно, твое тело от грязи: "Повернись, Джереми, немного. Вот так". Сознание немного проясняется. "Так ты правда захватил этот корабль? Ты сделал их?" - спрашиваешь его, с удивлением выслушивая его рассказ. Блад чуть улыбается. "Сделал, сделал. Спи". И снова урывками, проваливаясь в забытье... Поверить невозможно, что все уже кончилось - сейчас, сегодня, после того как он пережил эту чудовищную боль и унижение. Ведь за месяцы рабства на плантации Бишопа с ним случилось это в первый раз.  
Стыдно сказать, это случилось с ним в первый раз вообще. Даже в детстве он ни разу не получал розог.  
Горячий жар смежает веки, клонит голову в сон. Наш маленький домик в Бриджуотере, детство, мать и отец, игры с тётушками...  
Над ним плывут мокрые ветви садов, дышащие дождем и свежим воздухом, и звучит звон бриджуотерской церкви...  
Тростник, тростник, бесконечные ряды сахарного тростника, надо рубить и рубить его, поднимая тяжелый резак, руки исколоты... И надсмотрщик уже близко... Палящий зной, солнце, жара, песок и пыль. Хрустит на зубах, колет глаза... Невыносимо...  
Он просыпается вечером, как от толчка. В каюте темно, не горят свечи, за тонкой переборкой слышны голоса и шаги. Под дверью видна узкая полоска света. Корабль идет, мерно покачиваясь, и если бы не боль и не жар, лежать на удобной постели в койке было бы так хорошо, хорошо и спокойно. Спина горит так, будто с нее содрали кожу. Но по сравнению со вчерашним боль, кажется, уже чуть притупилась. Джереми вспоминает, что на нем лежат обязанности штурмана - и, морщась, пытается приподняться.  
Но лёгкое головокружение и слабость укладывает его голову обратно на подушку. И он больше не противится, лежит в темноте, прислушиваясь к голосам за стенкой.  
Он так давно не отдыхал.


End file.
